Daffy Duck
Daffy Sheldon Duck is Bugs' best friend. Ego-maniacal, sassy, immature and unapologetically flawed, Daffy has been staying with his best friend, Bugs Bunny for five years, until he gets "back on his feet", which takes time to do so. Daffy is a very daft and dramatic character. He is the deuteragonist of The Looney Tunes Show franchise. Personality Daffy is portrayed as a self-absorbed, yet secretly insecure duck and has ridiculous schemes that always make life more interesting and very complicated. He also is prone to jealousy and can come across as dim. When the next situation seems very obvious (e.g. He asked if Granny died or got caught by the Germans even though she is there currently telling her story in Eligible Bachelors) he either doesn't know what to say or answers the last thing that he should say. Daffy is also very extreme and ambitious whenever he plans his crazy schemes. Like Bugs, he is also short-tempered and gets irritated easily. He can also be very lazy and has others do the simplest tasks for him, including paying for the bill every time he goes out to eat with his friends. He is also shown to have a feminine side, as he uses a handbag as shown in "It's a Handbag", liked wearing high heels in "Spread those Wings and Fly", stated he was a pear shape and wore Tina's skirt saying it complimented his figure in "You've Got Hate Mail". He has even stated that he spends hours in a salon, looks at himself in the mirror, and prances around the house in a tiara in "Year of the Duck". As part of his self absorbed nature, he takes great pride in his appearance, believing he looks good and when he doesn't feel he looks perfect, he becomes distraught and easily touchy, as shown in "Bugs and Daffy get a Job" where Daffy got a job on his nose to get rid of a little bump, but it ended up making his face look worse as most of his beak was cut off, but he thought it looked "perfect" because his beak no longer had a bump and it took a punch in the face from Tina to get him to fix his face. He is also paranoid, believing the worse in others and jumping to conclusions, such as in "Newspaper Thief" when he accused the neighbors of stealing his newspaper when he didn't find it when in reality he forgot to fulfill a subscription for a new one and in "Muh-Muh-Muh Murder" when he thought Piggy was a murderer when he happened to fit the description of the murderer. Daffy is a compulsive liar, lying is apparently one of his best skills as he's often able to fool, and con everyone he meets, even characters who are held as more intelligent than he is such as Tina. Daffy however often lets his lies get out of control, and even starts to believe them himself if left for too long. He is not above abusing or exploiting things in his favor, or at least trying to. He is manipulative enough to even trick Bugs into going allow with his plans, on occasion, and often shows a complete disregard for the rights of others. Though, this is more down to his own greed and stupidity than true malice. However, on a few occasions, he has shown that he cares for others as he willingly helped Porky over saving a truffle that was worth half a million dollars (though after he saved Piggy he dove right in to get the truffle and learned it was just a worthless potato) and lied to Tina's father so he could prove he was good enough for her. Appearance & Attire Daffy (according to Bugs) is less than three and a half feet tall, and he apparently weighs less than five pounds as he couldn't lift a 4lb dumbbell which he described as "his own weight" in Working Duck. He has black feathers, an orange beak, orange legs, and a white ring around his neck, the ring was assumed to be part of his body until Rebel Without a Glove where it was revealed to actually be a pearl necklace. While discussing surgery to stop his snoring, he discovers that he has a small insignificant bump on his beak, however Daffy sees it as quite the opposite and goes to extreme measures to remove it. Although he later has the procedure reversed after some "encouragement" from Tina. Daffy does not wear clothes during his regular day to day activities *Although he has a large wardrobe which seemingly he wears none of*, but he has been seen wearing various uniforms for the few jobs that he has had, Including but not limited to a security guard uniform, a Suit for his very short lived CEO position at Enormocorp, and a golfing outfit *which he probably stole* for his visits to the Country club. Ironically while he never wears clothes at home, he always covers himself with a towel when leaving the shower. Daffy, unlike Bugs, rarely crossdresses. He did it once when he and Bugs attempted to scam the Movie Theatre. A second occasion he stole Tina's clothes trying to disguise himself as her, and finally in Spread Those Wings and Fly he dressed up for his job as a female flight attendant. Gallery 605bb51b420b03e15d3cfedda7469813.jpg ImagesCAAQZ4OC.jpg Bwackest night by charlesettinger-d4op1kf.jpg Looney lanterns commission sheet by charlesettinger-d6d1b60.jpg Ec57c8dacf06a5d7df1e6c47f16c391d.jpg B l and d t old designs by brittinroberts-d3n9epk.jpg Category:Characters